


splish splash (a kuroo tetsurou x female reader fanfic)

by oooohhiiisoka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Haikyu - Freeform, freaky fuck time, haikyuu?, idk - Freeform, im really bad at tags yall, just keep swimming, kuroo sleeps naked, kuroo x female reader, reader cant cook?, rice and chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oooohhiiisoka/pseuds/oooohhiiisoka
Summary: (lowercase intended)after a long day at work, kuroo thinks you need some time to let loose, and that time is good.!! taken place after timeskip, so kuroo is a adult, he is not a minor in this story !!first time writing something with spice so might not be that good, sorry about that.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	splish splash (a kuroo tetsurou x female reader fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> !! reminder and disclaimer !!  
> this is after the time skip in the manga, kuroo is a adult, he is not a minor in this story.  
> i also don't own haikyu or kuroo tetsurou. all rights go to haruichi furudate, a literal god. all i own is the plot in this story. 
> 
> thank you and i hope you all enjoy the story! :)

you slightly slam the door. you would have felt bad because tetsurou, your boyfriend, could be asleep. it was his first day off work in awhile and he's probably getting some well deserved rest. but no, you were irritated, tired, and in need of some good food.

you put your shoes away in the closet by the left side of the front door, your jacket sloppily on the hook which was on your right side. you could care less about your bag and just put it on the floor, some of your work papers falling out, crumpled and with small stains of coffee.

you practically stomped on your way to the kitchen, hunger taking over your mind. you quickly started cooking up a small meal, which consisted of just rice and some leftover chicken from the night before.

"shit, it's burning," you muttered to yourself, lowering the heat on the stove.

while cooking, you felt a pair of big, strong hands slide their way around your waist, tightly and gently hugging you. you then felt a head fall into your shoulder, you glance to your left and see messy black hair, kuroo tetsurou.

"did i wake you up?" you asked him while putting the leftover chicken in the microwave to warm up.

"yes and no, i smelled something burning so i came to check it out,' he mumbled into your shoulder, you could practically hear the smirk in his voice. he then began sliding his hands down to your thighs, massaging them a bit. it felt nice after a long day, walking can be tiring.

"have you had dinner? i'm making rice and the chicken from last night."

"no princess, i haven't, would you be kind enough to make some for me as well?" he asked, looking up from my shoulder with a pout on his lips, and puppy eyes that i just couldn't resist.

you hummed with a small smile on your face, the microwave beeped and you took out the chicken. you quickly hissed in pain and almost dropped it all over yourself and on the floor.

"fuck, that hurt like a bitch." you said out loud, kinda forgetting your boyfriend was in the room. you tried shuffling to the sink to run your hand under some cold water, but stopped when hands wrapped around your waist with a strong grip.

"ah, ah, ah. hold on there, drama queen," tetsurou said, making you turn around to face him. he planted small kisses on your fingers, then eventually he was going all over your hands. you had a small blush on your cheeks.

"whatever, you assho-" you said, but stopped when you looked down.

"why are you naked?" you asked him without looking back up at his face. you felt him smile against your skin.

"what can i say? i like to sleep nude, helps my skin and makes me feel like i'm swimming." he said standing up straight with his hands in his hips, showing his junk to the whole world, even the dead chicken we were about to eat.

"swimming? why swimming? you make no sense sometimes, weren't you suppose to be smart?" you asked turning back to the rice, which was slowly burning more and more.

"that hurt, but i don't lie. i'm a truthful man, babe." he responded standing up straighter, now smiling like no other.

you chuckled softly, still a bit tired from your long day at work. with angry customers and your annoying ass boss, who is a literal bitch.

tetsurou must've noticed your mood because he immediately stopped posing and went back to rubbing your thighs, his hands then slowly went up to your ass and gave a tight squeeze. the squeeze ending up making you gasp.

"what are you doing?" you asked, but he didn't respond, he just squeezed harder and sluggishly began massaging your ass in nice but aggressive motions.

you let out a small noise past your lips, this then made you remember that he was nude. you began to blush like crazy and could feel your entire body getting hot.

"what happened at work?" he asked, gliding his hands up your body to your nipples, pinching them. your knees felt like they wouldn't be able to support you any longer. you swiftly turned off the stove, kinda knowing where this is going.

"i ah- uh it was s-shitty, my boss i-is a bit-bitch," you struggled to say, your body getting hotter and hotter by the minute.

"customers w-were all jerks, one even agh- shit.. one even h-hit on me. it was so uncomfortable." you kinda hesitated on the hitting part, not want your boyfriend to be angry. you could feel his hands getting more aggressive and going quicker, he then started to pull your body closer to his.

"awe, sorry to hear about that princess." he said turning you around to face him. you tried hiding your face, embarrassed by how red it might be. he gently grabbed your chin and made you look at him, both your faces only inches apart.

"how about i give you a small distraction?" he said with an innocent look, this asshole. he then grabbed your hand and guided you up the stairs.

"wait tetsurou, i have to shower, i stink," you said, trying to escape his grip but it was just too strong.

"lets shower together then, actually.. bathtub time!!" he squeals excitedly. he then pushes you to the bathroom and starts running the water.

"i guess he's really excited.." you thought to yourself, watching him get everything ready, he even started taking your clothes off.

"woah woah woah, hold on." you said, pressing your hand on his chest making him back up a bit.

"what's wrong? was i going too fast? do you wanna stop?" he continued to ramble on asking you questions, he didn't want to do anything if you didn't.

"no no, i was just a bit surprised," you said, looking at your bare feet on the cold tile floor.

"we can continue if you want.." you mumbled, quiet but could still be heard by your naked boyfriend.

he grinned and continued taking your clothes off, before taking off your undergarments he backed away and looked at you in awe. hearts literally in his eyes.

"wow," he said under his breath.

"what is it?" you said covering up your body, a bit self conscious. he realized that you misunderstood and immediately rushed over.

"does he regret anything?" you thought, upset.

"hey, beautiful. don't think like that," he assured you. can he read minds?

"i was admiring your beauty." he said with a smile, softly brushing some hair off your face. your heart skipped a beat, oh you loved him so very much.

he went back to staring at you, then quickly took off the rest of your clothes, tossing them onto the floor by the door.

he got in, you following him. the both of you sat in silence, you in between his legs with your back against his stomach. you laid your head back on his shoulder, eyes closed, while he was playing with your right hand in a loving way. it felt great, other then his dick against your lower back, you squirmed to try to get away from it.

"where are you going?" his voice low and commanding, sending shivers down your spine as he creates a trail of gentle kisses on your damp skin.

"i- uh hm," you couldn't speak, why?

"am i uncomfy to lay on?" he put his hands on your knees slowly spreading your legs wider and wider.

"n-no, i just- ah!" your back arches a bit as his finger glides over your clit. he slowly rubs small circles on it, going from fast to slow every now and then, just to tease you a bit.

"what an asshole." you muttered as you gripped the sides of the tub, trying to find something to keep you steady. he chuckled watching you struggle because of him.

while one hand was at work under water, the other went up to your nipple. he pinched, pulled, brushed, anything and everything, it all made you have some type of reaction.

you were breathing a bit heavily and could feel it getting tighter behind you.

"oh shit, he's hard." you thought to yourself in disbelief.

he placed aggressive kisses onto your nape, while also pinching and rubbing harder and harder by the minute. you felt your lower stomach getting hot and tight, you tried squirming to loosen the feeling but your boyfriend put you right back in your place and continued doing what he was doing.

the sides of the tub were no longer helping and you let go on of them and gripped onto your lover's neck, digging your nails into his skin, really not caring if it hurt or not at the moment.

then he grunted.

he fucking grunted, in pleasure.

"do you like p-pain or something, b-bitch." you said with a smirk. he groaned and it was so very hot. he began to rub harder then ever before, you didn't expect this, and neither did your body. your back arched like a rainbow, but you couldn't let him win just yet.

his hand left your nipple and went down to your stomach, massaging it. this was not helping the heat and tightness in your stomach whatsoever.

you gripped his neck harder and put your leg out straight. he quickly stopped what he was doing and aggressively out your leg back into place, making it easier for him to get to his desired area.

you moaned right into his ear, the space behind your back getting smaller and smaller while his dick was getting harder and harder.

his hand on your stomach left and went back to your nipples, switching between the both of them every now and then.

"you're so beautiful,"

"i love you so much,"

"you're so ugh- you're so god damn hot,"

"you're noises are music to my ears,"

"i can't wait to make you come to only my finger," and with that, he smirked.

but you didn't want to let him win, you just couldn't. your other hand left the last side of the tub and made it around his back as well. you started grinding against his hand, while doing this, your back was rubbing against his dick.

you felt his head fall against your right shoulder, you could feel him shaking as well. your ego bursting through the roof, you made him feel that way and it felt great to do so.

you began going harder and quicker, and just like he did, you also slowed down a bit every now and then. you could tell it was started to get to him by the way he was acting.

but just like you, he didn't want to give up. he once again started rubbing harder, how? we will never know, but your boyfriend, kuroo tetsurou, is one strong man.

you could feel yourself getting close, your lower stomach getting warmer and warmer, the tightness getting unbearable and a bit uncomfortable. you could tell your boyfriend was close as well.

"please, tetsurou ple- agh!" and just like that you came, while arching your back and everything. with both you and tetsurou, some water ended up splashing out of the tub and onto the floor.

you could _feel_ tetsurou on your upper back.

both of you were panting, trying to catch your breath after going on for who knows how long. it felt like such a long time but.. it also didn't?

your hands fell to the sides of the tub, resting on his thighs. did they get thicker?

his hands went to your waist and he hugged you, he hugged you with love and content. you relaxed into him and smiled softly.

"i love you so much, princess." he whispered into your ear before planting a slobbery kiss on your cheek.

"i love you too, kuroo tetsurou." you replied, turning around and moved your hands to each side of his face, then kissing him passionately.

this shocked him, but he regained his composure and gripped your waist tighter then ever. he must really like that place.

"how about we clean ourselves up, and sadly the water on the floor, get ready, and go eat some of that food you were making," he said when you both broke away from the kiss.

you were about to answer but then he continued.

"were you originally planning on making chicken and burnt rice? oooor?" he said sarcastically. you pushed him away playfully and laughed, it was a real laugh. you both sat there, laughing like there was no tomorrow, enjoying yourselves.

"i'll eat the chicken and you can take the burnt rice, loser!" you stuck your tongue out and gave him the finger.

"tsk tsk, how rude!" he put his hand over his heart and the other on his forehead, slightly falling back against the tub. dramatic much?

after cleaning yourselves, you both got out and got ready to have some good chicken and lovely burnt rice. how delicious!!

"i hope i have more bad days at work," you thought to yourself before going down the stairs, holding your lover's hand, and smiling softly.

**Author's Note:**

> ah, finished at last. did i do okay? 
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed reading!!
> 
> thank you! <3


End file.
